Silicone wafers which are used in semi-conductor technology often are contacted with corrosive chemicals during processing. The delicate wafers must be maintained scrupulously clean and must be supported against breakage, and for this purpose "wafer baskets" have been developed. Such baskets have side walls with opposed, vertical grooves between which the wafers are held in spaced, axially-aligned orientation. To avoid contamination and breakage which may occur when wafers are transferred from one basket to another, it is desired the wafers be retained within a single basket for as many processing steps as possible. Such processing steps may include immersion of a wafer basket with its spaced apart wafers into hot, corrosive chemical baths, and means must be provided for inserting wafer baskets into such baths and for later retriving the baskets without breakage or contamination of the wafers. Since the basket itself may be designed to fit various wafer processing machinery, as I have pointed out in my co-pending United States patent application, Ser. No. 378,686, filed July 12, 1973, it is often not feasible to permanently affix a handle or other carrier to such wafer baskets.